Two Worlds, One Love
by rocker95
Summary: Ben, Daisy's son from Barnyard, and Claudette, Kate and Humphrey's daughter from Alpha And Omega 2 and 3, find love in each other, eventhough their species are enemies... Co-written with HeavyBull134, whom has created the title and given me permission to pubish this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds, One Love**

**Chapter 1**

Jasper Park. 2014.

A golden hided bullock walked across the green landscape. His blue eyes surveyed the landscape. He walked upright, on two super meaty and muscular legs, and with a look of a surveyor scanned the land. This was no ordinary bullock. This was Benjamin Ruizcho-Vae, known better by his nickname, Lil' Ben. Indeed, this was the calf that Daisy had given birth to years ago in 2006. although now he was far from the definition and context of little. He stood tall, taller than most bulls his age, and his body was ripped with tons of solid muscle. so much he looked like a body builder or a strong man amongst bulls, and indeed his physical strength had surpassed all of the other bulls in his hometown. His face was one of a gentle yet poetic soul, his blue eyes, no doubt a gift from his mother, seemed to glow and burn a hole through whatever he was staring at. lil' Ben, though now called simply Benjamin, Benji or Bigger Ben, now walked through what he knew to be the Western Territory of Jasper Park in Alberta, Canada. But he did not have a death wish, no, he was meeting someone. Someone he truly had cared about. Someone he loved for a long time...

Meanwhile, three young adult sister wolves are walking by. One golden-furred, one grey furred and one golden and grey-furred. These were the Cooper sisters: Claudette, Julianne and Kandy. Claudette was the golden-furred one with curly fur and beautiful amber eyes. Julianne's fur was streaked between the fur colors different ways, different places, had green eyes and a single freckle on her left cheek. She wore hairpins and a blue flower around her neck. Kandy was the grey-furred one with amber eyes. All naked, strangely, as they are walking by the tree Ben was behind. Benjamin saw his love within the three. He hid behind the tree to spy on her. Her curly fur, her amber eyes, he had driven 30 miles from the Coldsprings-Widerville Barnyard to see her once again. However, it pained him to know she did not know of his existence.

"I wonder who's gonna show up at tonight's howl." said Kandy.

"I'm not planning on it..." said Claudette.

"Aww... Why not?" asked Kandy.

"I don't have a date." said Claudette.

"What about Fleet?" asked Kandy.

"I am not going out with that freak." said Claudette.

"I say 'Who cares?'" said Julianne. "Its a howl. Have fun. Not like it has to mean anything"

Ben then trips and falls, then rolls and tumbles before landing at the feet of the three young wolfesses, who, all but Claudette, laugh.

"You okay?" asked Claudette.

"Oh..." said Ben. "Very sorry to intrude madam." he said, then stood up revealing, his full size.

"Wow..." began Claudette. "You are pretty big... And kind..."

Ben indeed towered over the three wolfesses, but the most he seemed fixated on was Claudette. She was even more beautiful up close than the distance of which he had just observed her from. He saw the curves that Claudette had. Her body was sleek and aerodynamic, even her fur seemed not to add drag in the breeze. Her legs were taut and poised, as if they made up a beautiful and heavenly fast V8 engine.

Their eyes met, and they couldn't look away. Ben couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this was truly happening. She was looking into his eyes and he into hers in a way that could only signify one thing. Love at first sight. Now, compelled by the motivation he had one shot to really hook her, and the fact this was a once in a lifetime moment, he approached her with all his bullock bravado and spoke, his voice deep and booming, with a hint of a country twang.

"My name is Benjamin." he said.

"And I'm Claudette." Claudette said. "These are my sisters, Julianne and Kandy. My brothers Stinky, Runt and Hawthrone are at home."

Ben extended a hoof, which Claudette then grabbed with her paw and shook.

"You're umm... You're really cute..." Claudette said nervously.

Ben then spoke words that only his heart could express:

"Thank you. And you.. you're beauty challenges Aphrodite.. the goddess of love."

"Aww... You're so sweet..." said Claudette.

"Your sisters..." began Ben. "They don't want to eat me?"

"I think if we were to try, we'd end up mangled." said Kandy.

While Ben was embarrassed he even made his comment, Claudette is embarrassed of Kandy.

"So, what's Benji like to do?" asked Claudette.

"Demonstrate strength, invent things, create scientific experiments and help people using those said gifts." said Ben.

"That's interesting." said Claudette. "You really are kind."

"Thank you." Ben said.

"You're welcome." said Claudette. "So Benji... Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ben's heart is racing until he loses control. "No." he said. "No I don't. But I want you to be it. I know in this world our kind are enemies, but let's prove them wrong. I want to get to know you. Every part of you."

"Y-yes..." said Claudette, nervously. "I wanna go out with you..."

"Oh, Claudette..." Ben said in relief and hugged her.

Julianne seemed a little bit of nervous too. It showed in her voice when she spoke:

"Do... Do you have a brother...?"

"I do." said Ben. "A younger brother. He's single."

"Umm..." Julianne stuttered. "C-Can you, umm... Introduce me to h-him... Some day...?"

"Of course!" Ben said happily.

"Thank you, Benjamin." said Julianne.

"You're welcome." Ben said and turned to Claudette. "So. What were you ladies off to do before I interloped?"

"We were just going to swim." Claudette said politely. "It's no big deal."

"Oh my..." Ben said. "But I do fear that if I stay longer in your territory, I will surely be attacked by angry parents."

"No..." begged Claudette. "Please stay with me..."

"I also fear I am without proper swimming equipment." said Ben.

"Well..." began Claudette. "We are..."

And it's just then, he notices they're not wearing anything at all.

"You... Are?" he asked.

Kandy turns to Claudette and starts being a smart-eleck with every word she spoke:

"Yes, Claudette, we are. And it's ok if you don't ask us, we love showing any man our private parts..."

"You shut up!" said Claudette.

Ben, however, can't help but notice how they are unclothed. Him in his own garments made him feel a little overdressed for the occasion. Noticing Kandy's comment, however, he covers his eyes.

"Sorry, Ms. Kandy." said Ben.

"Do you wanna swim in a separate part with me?" Claudette asked.

"Yes." said Ben. "I'd love to."

"Let's go." said Claudette.

"May I hold your paw?" Ben asked.

"I'd love that." Claudette said, then grabs his hoof as she leads him to a small pond. "You swim often?"

"Yes." said Ben. "But I've never been naked in front of a girl before."

"You can leave your clothes on if you want." said Claudette.

"No." said Ben. "I desire to be naked in front of you."

Claudette then smiles and gets into the water.

"It's warm." she said.

Ben then takes off his clothing one piece at a time, eyes fixed on Claudette, watching her reaction as he stops at his boxers.

"Shall I continue?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" asked Claudette.

"Only with your permission." said Ben.

"I don't care." said Claudette. "I've seen my brothers naked before."

Ben then smiles.

"But have you seen a _bull_ naked before?" he asked.

Claudette then jokes.

"What? Do they have something boy wolves don't have?" she asked.

Ben laughs and then drops his boxers. Claudette just couldn't help but to stare.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"You're just... So big..." Claudette said.

"Yes, well... Me and my brother are the most well-endowed in our town." Ben said.

"Really?" asked Claudette.

"Yes." said Ben and shuffles around, letting her get an even better glimpse of his genitalia. His balls are large and heavy and the meat, while merely soft and undisturbed, is very long and thick with a tip.

"Wow." said Claudette.

"Allow me to see you in full." said Ben.

While she is clearly naked, her legs are pressed together, not allowing a full view of her vagina. She then adjusts her legs to where she's standing so that he can see.

"Wow..." Ben began. "Even from across the pond... You're... Beautiful..."

Claudette then blushes as she speaks:

"Thanks..."

Ben's arousal is obvious when his penis starts to grow.

"I've loved you for quite a long time, Claudette." said Ben.

"I've just seen you for the first time and it's so strange I feel the same..." said Claudette, then gets out and kisses him passionately. Ben embraces her with the most passionate kiss of his life, he wraps his arms around her and knows for all his knowledge that he is hers, and she is his.

"Ben?" asked Claudette.

Yes, Claudy?" asked Ben.

"I... I love you..." Claudy said.

"I.. I love you too.. so much.. my heart cries for nothing but you." Ben said.

Claudy kisses him again, then lies down on the ground, still kissing him. Ben positions himself so they both laying on the ground. His penis is now getting hard at a rapid pace.

"Benji..." Claudy said.

"Yes, Claudy?" asked Ben.

"Please... Have sex with me..." said Claudy.

"I've.. never done it with anyone else." said Ben.

"You haven't?" asked Claudy.

"No... Have you?" asked Ben.

"No... Do you wanna wait?" asked Claudy.

"No... Will... I fit?" asked Ben.

"I don't know..." said Claudette.

"We... We can try. I want to try." said Ben.

"Okay..." said Claudy. "You ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life..." said Ben.

"Me neither..." said Claudy.

Ben then presses his tip to her entrance. He feels it start to actually expand to fit him.

Claudy then gasps at the immense pleasure.

"Oooohhhh..." she moaned.

Ben gasps too.

"Oh my..." he says and instinctively keeps pushing, driving himself deeper.

"Oh, Ben..." Claudy moaned.

"Oh, Claudy..." Ben moaned back.

"Mmm..." Claudy moaned.

Ben then pushes himself so that he's halfway in.

"Oh god..." Claudy moaned.

"Oh my..." Ben moaned. "This feels so... Right..."

"Mmm... You feel so great..." Claudy said.

"You do too." said Ben.

"Oh fuck..." Claudy said.

Ben begins humping, driving himself deep and increasing the pleasure for both.

"Oh yeah..." said Claudy.

"Oh yes Claudy. Please don't stop! Be mine forever!" Ben shouted.

"Oh yes, Ben!" Claudy shouted.

"Mmm... Claudy!" Ben shouted.

"Harder!" shouted Claudy.

Ben then increases his force.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Claudy.

Ben then hugs her tight as he moans. "Mmmmm!"

"Faster... Please..." Claudy begs.

"Yes, my love..." he says as he goes faster.

"Oh god..." said Claudy.

"Mmm god, yes..." said Ben.

"Oh... Mmm... I think... I'm almost there... Already..." Claudy said.

"Ooh, me too..." said Ben.

"Oh fuck yes!" Claudy shouted.

"Ahh! CLAUUUUUUDEEETTTTEEEEEE!" shouted Ben.

"BEN!" Claudy shouted.

Both then cum.

"I love you... So much..." Claudy said.

"I love you too." said Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben woke up next to Claudette at the pond, while she was still asleep. His arm was around her waist, but once getting his bearings, he realized immediately the possible danger he could be in. He froze, his heartbeat raised and he looked around, scanning the woods. Claudette then wakes up. Ben doesn't notice but instead keeps his eyes focused on the woods.

"What?" asked Claudette.

Ben jumped upon hearing her voice.

"Oh.. Claudette.. Oh my." he said, relieved that she was awake. Now there might be a chance he would survive being in an area inhabited by wolves.

"You okay?" asked Claudette.

Ben regained his composure. "Well.. I'd say I was doing just fine for being in a land full of predatory animals."

As Claudette kissed him, he kissed back, eyes not once leaving the surrounding area.

"I don't think my parents will hurt you." Claudette said.

Ben then looked back at Claudette, eyes wide from disbelief and the fact that she had read his mind. She stared into his blue eyes with her amber eyes and Ben felt she was reading his very soul.

"I'm scared too." said Claudette.

In disbelief, with a hint of spite, Ben spoke: "Of what? You are at the top of your food chain."

"I don't wanna lose you." said Claudette.

At once, Ben understood, eventhough though he didn't know much about her yet, he had an instinctual feeling that they were alike. In fact, he took a moment to sit up and truly think about what he had done and what was going on. It happened so fast. He met her, they talked and then consummated their love.

"Right." Ben thought "My scents are probably all on her and so is her scent on me."

He then looked around. It was dusk. He didn't have any obligations. As usually, he would come to this park for days to catch a glimpse of Claudy. He stared back at Claudy. Her amber eyes seemed to burn his fear away and replace it with the bullish bravado his people were known for. He kissed her.

"I love you." said Ben.

"I love you too." said Claudy.

"Well... I must be going. I have to find a hotel to sleep in." Ben said, his voice shook with disappointment.

"No..." Claudy said. "If you go, I go."

Ben's eyes widened. "But won't your pack miss you? The leader may look for you. Are you not mated to the son of your leader?"

"I have you. And let them look. I don't care." said Claudy.

Ben spoke in disappointment. "So you are already mated to the son of your leader."

"No..." Claudy said.

"Then.. How are you ranked in your pack?" asked Ben.

"Alpha." said Claudy.

"Wait... said Ben. "Are you the leaders daughter.. Or one of them?"

"One." said Claudy. "The leaders are my mother Kate and uncle Garth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
**

"I see." said Ben. "My... Herds.. System is a democratic oligarchy where input is gathered from all bovines. Since there are so little of us. I am the Son of the Warlord and Chief Medical Expert. Millervich and Daisy."

"Millervich?" asked Claudy.

"Yes. My father." said Ben.

"Sounds German or Russian... Or something" said Claudy.

"Russian." said Ben. "Me and my younger brother are like the princes next to a few other bovines."

"Wow..." said Claudy.

Ben smiled. "Yes."

"Don't you ever leave me." said Claudy.

"Ditto." said Ben as the sun started to set. "Could I at least walk you to your.. Den?"

"Do you think you'll be alright?" asked Claudy.

"Yes." said Ben. "Who knows.. Maybe I can see how you wolves live?"

"Maybe..." said Claudy.

Unbeknownst to them, they were already being watched. Up in the trees, Marcel and Paddy were watching them, surprised by the turn of events.

"Ah there is no other love like I the one they are feeling." said Marcel.

"Yes, well, we are obliged to tell Humphrey. Especially since they seem to have gotten... Intimate." said Paddy.

"Yes yes, of course we must tell. But the French in me adores the love they feel. Paddy! We must see that they're love continues." said Marcel.

Paddy then looks at Ben for a moment and then says "Agreed."

Both then flied until they reach the Western Main Dens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Marcel, Paddy! How are you?" asked Humphrey as both landed.

"Well, my furry friend. We have found your youngest daughter and she is indeed safe!" said Marcel.

"Great." said Humphrey. "I was worried."

"But it appears she is with a..." Paddy began and took a deep breath. "A bullock. A domesticated teenage bull."

"WHAT!?" shouted Humphrey. "HE COULD KILL HER!"

"Well, that's what we thought. But it seems. They have gotten... Intimate." said Paddy.

"Yes, yes." said Marcel. "They did what the big wolves do to make the little wolves."

Paddy then said to wonder. "Makes you wonder what they'd make."

They then both chuckled as Humphrey sat and thought.

"Are you sure you think she'll be alright?" asked Humphrey.

"Believe me..." said Marcel. "We are... We know about this stuff."

"French-Canadian." said Paddy.

Marcel shushes him.

Humphrey then spoke as he turned around to walk to Kate. "Then keep it a secret. I'd like you to send my greetings."

Both nodded.

Kate then walked gingerly up to Humphrey.

"Any word on Claudette?" she asked.

"She is safe." said Humphrey.

"Good." said Kate. "Where is she?"

"I do believe I should go find her." said Stinky.

"NO." Humphrey said bitterly as if hiding something.

Both Kate and Stinky are silent, until Kate gets impatient.

"Where's Claudette, Humphrey?" asked Kate.

"Jasper Lake." said Humphrey.

"Shall I tell her, or you Humphrey?" asked Paddy.

"Stinky, Runt, Julianne, Kandy and Hawthorne, leave the room." said Humphrey.

The three then obeyed as Humphrey turned to Paddy. "Speak." he said.

"Your daughter is alive and well. With a bullock." said Paddy.

"WHAT?!" Kate shouted and looks to all 3 in disbelief. "SHES GOING TO BE KILLED!"

"Ah ah ah. Not so." said Marcel. "They are in love. She has mated with him already. The scents of them both are upon each other."

Kate turns around, not knowing what to say, but eventually turns to Humphrey. "And you're OK with this?"

"Well. To be fair. This bullock is very VERY big. If he were a wolf he'd be Garths size and growing." said Paddy.

"Kate... In this generation... They're just like us... The forbidden love... Please... She's happy." said Humphrey.

"How do you know?" asked Kate. "How do you know that he isn't gonna kill her?"

"You could've killed me if you wanted to." said Humphrey.

"Trust us." said Marcel.

"We can't tell anyone." said Humphrey.

"And what if someone who doesn't agree finds out?" asked Kate.

"Then we'll protect them." said Humphrey.

Outside the den, Stinky Julianne and Kandy are listening.

"Did you have any knowledge of this?" Stinky asked.

"No." the girls lied.

"I won't tell. Alphas honor." said Stinky.

"We didn't know they mated." said Kandy.

"Is ittrue what Paddy is saying? Is this bull really a big bull?" asked Stinky.

"Very big." said Julianne.

"Well. I have never seen that type of pairing. I wonder what he is to be like." said Stinky.

Just a half a mile away, Ben and Claudette walked in the woods.

"Wow." Ben said. "Your theory on how molecular quantum particulates could be used to amplify LEDs into lasers may have been what I needed!"

"Hey. You're welcome." said Claudy.

"I've never been able to share my intellectual pursuits with anyone. Not even my brother." said Ben.

"I know. My sisters would think I was strange." said Claudette.

"I love you." said Ben.

"I love you too." said Claudy.


End file.
